Say It
by LivinWasteland
Summary: This is a short one shot PWP. So yea go ahead and read it! GrimmIchi


Ichigo had been having a hard time lately and Grimmjow had noticed it. Getting fired from his job, then on top of that he was in the middle of calling it quits with Byakuya. Being one of his closest friends Grimmjow had to hear it all, He listened through every complaint about work and he made sure to wipe away every fallen tear.  
>Grimmjow had planned to do something special for Ichigo to try and lift his spirits while walking over for one of their movies nights, but he just couldn't think of anything.<br>_'Taking him to a bar would mostly like end in tears which meant the club was out too,'_ Grimmjow sighed, _'Maybe I can take him out to eat…nooo…way to intimate…and waaay too soon.'_  
>It wasn't as if Ichigo didn't know how Grimmjow felt, cause he made a point of telling him so every time Byakuya would mistreat him, and it wasn't as if Grimmjow was shy about making his advances either, Ichigo just chose to ignore it.<br>Grimmjow rung the door bell and Ichigo came to door with a phone pressed up against his ear and fresh tears were steadily coming down. Ichigo held a hand and motioned Grimmjow to remain quiet, Grimmjow seated himself on the couch watched Ichigo as he walked out and continued his conversation in the kitchen, He could hear Ichigo begging to be taken back but apparently Byakuya wasn't having it.  
>^GI^  
>"…but Byakuya, tell me what I did wrong! Can't we work it out?" Ichigo sobbed into the phone, he listened and more tears came down, "Baby please don't do this, I – I love you!" Ichigo paced the kitchen floor, as Bykuya continued to yell and cuss at him, "So tell me what's really the problem!"<br>"You called out his name while we having sex! You called out GRIMMJOW'S name! How could you?" Byakuya shouted. Ichigo immediately shot back with, "That was one time…It slipped out! And I don't say anything when you call out Renji's name while I su-! ….Hello! HELLO!" Byakuya had hung on him and Ichigo threw the phone into the sink, and ran crying to his room.  
>^GI^  
>Grimmjow ran behind Ichigo and had a door slammed in his face, he knocked softly on the door, "Can I come in?" he got no response, so he invited himself in. He walked over and looked over the sobbing man laying underneath the covers, he went on the other side of the bed and sat on top of the covers.<br>"You wanna talk about it?"  
>"Grimm, I can't." he said.<br>"Okay well I'll let you be, I can come back tomorrow and we'll do movie night then." Grimmjow started to move out of the bed, but was brought back by Ichigo's arms clasping themselves around his waist.

"Don't leave me tonight." Grimmjow looked down into the brown eyes and sat back down wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders. To lighten the mood, Grimmjow began to talk about random things, he grabbed the remote and flicked on T.V. so that they weren't completely in the dark, and he and Ichigo remained in that position until they both dozed off.  
>Ichigo woke first, slipping silently out of Grimmjow's arms and headed to the bathroom. Grimmjow woke up after he no longer felt the warm body beside him. He got out of the bed and undressed himself and climbed underneath the covers. Ichigo came in minutes later and slid in beside Grimmjow, with his back against Grimmjow and he wrapped one arm around, and Ichigo held onto the arm draped across his midsection.<p>

Grimmjow pressed is lips softly on the nape the red head's neck, "As a treat for you, I will do whatever you ask." Ichigo turned over to face Grimmjow, "I don't think we shou—"  
>Grimmjow placed a finger to Ichigo's lips, "Don't think, just speak, okay now here's what I want you to do." Ichigo blushed and hid his face in Grimmjow's chest, "I want you to look me right in my eyes," he lifted Ichigo's face so that their eyes met, "and I want you to tell me exactly," he placed a kiss on Ichigo's lips, "What you want me to do."<p>

Grimmjow kissed him once more and he felt Ichigo's member grow hard pressed against his leg, he looked at Ichigo and smiled, "You're body's whispering from under the sheets." He pulled the covers over his head as he climbed on top of Ichigo, "I hear it moaning, " he licked around one nipple "begging," he licked the other, and Ichigo let out a deep moan, " loud and clearly." He bit down onto one nipple and sucked as he pinched the other.

Ichigo arched as Grimmjow continued to suck on him, making him grow harder. He heard Grimmjow laugh as he moved down lower and Grimmjow spoke again, "It's not as if I'm not totally aware," he showered kisses from Ichigo's chest all the way to his waist line. Grimmjow stuck two fingers into his mouth, "that you want my hand right here.," he began playing with Ichigo's hole then stuck his fingers inside, he listened to Ichigo let out a whine of not yet, he pulled his fingers out said, "Maybe I should put my mouth right here." He licked the head of Ichigo's member and the pre-cum as it stained his taste buds, this time Grimmjow moaned and took Ichigo's member into his mouth.

As he went down slowly and twisted his head as he came up and Ichigo was telling him to wait, "Don't play shy, babe." He said before taking the member in his mouth again, and he felt Ichigo thrust back and he smiled as he came up again making his teeth grind up against Ichigo's cock then pulling it out of his mouth, "That's it," he started stroking Ichigo, as he pushed the covers up off of them, squeezing and pulling as he moved faster and faster, "show me how bold you can be."

He watched as Ichigo's clenched the bed sheets, and bit his lips to hold back the oncoming scream, Grimmjow shook his head, "That's not right Ichigo, let it out." He squeezed harder and Ichigo let out a shout as he jerked and his release sprayed all over his stomach and chest.

Through bated breaths he pulled Grimmjow up to him and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, "Tell me what you need." Grimmjow said after they broke apart, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down and whispered in his ear, "Oh, you want that?" Ichigo nodded, and Grimmjow sat up and smirked, "Turn over."

Obediently, Ichigo got on all fours, watching Grimmjow over his shoulders as he lubed himself and let out hissing sound as he put his member inside him. Slowly, he started but soon enough there were letting out equal cries of passion, as Grimmjow quickened the pace. Soon Grimmjow had cum inside of Ichigo and Ichigo cum sprayed all over the sheets and they fell in a heap one on top of another, trying to catch their breath.

^G/I^  
>An hour later Ichigo tapped Grimmjow on the shoulder, and he turned over sleepily, "Yea."<br>Ichigo let a smile spread lustfully across his lips and he stared into Grimm's eyes.

"You know the rule Ichigo" Ichigo moved closer and slide his hands underneath the covers touching Grimmjow's cock, "say it."


End file.
